I KILL YOU, BECAUSE YOU LOVE MY SON TOO
by Buildian-of Tears
Summary: ga bisa bikin summary... baca aja langsung deh... cast pair : kwangbaek/kwangd.o, kristao/krisbaek, kwangsull, kaid.o.
1. Chapter 1

I KILL YOU, BECAUSE YOU LOVE MY SON TOO

Main Cast : Byun baekhyun (Exo K)

Kim Kwangyeon (LedApple)

Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris (Exo M)

Huang Zi Tao (Exo M)

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K)

Kim Jongin as Kai (Exo K)

Choi Jinri as Sulli (f(x))

Jo Kwangmin (Boyfriend)

Oh Sehun (Exo K)

Genre : tentukan sendiri

Rate : T namun sesuai alur bisa saja jadi M

Disclaimer : **KWANGYEON MILIK BAEKHYUN DAN BAEKHYUN MILIK KWANGYEON**

Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua mereka, SM Ent, Startory ent dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : baca aja langsung ceritanya….

Warning : CRACK PAIR, OOC, YAOI, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan dan muntah-muntah, author pov

**DON'T LIKE****, ****DON'T****READ**

**Hehe**

**NGGAK KOK, BOLEH**

**TAPI REVIEW NE**

Let's enjoy ~

Kota New York adalah pusat kota dengan keramaian yang bisa dibilang begitu sesak. Di pagi hari banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang tak beraturan. Orang-orang melakukan aktifitasnya disana. Namun tidak hanya ramai di pagi hari, malam pun masih begitu ramai walaupun hanya disudut-sudut pusat kota. Bisa dibilang kota New York adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

**-At The Luxury Bar-**

Disini adalah salah satu bar terkenal yang memang hanya didatangi oleh orang-orang dengan kehidupan mewah atau bisa dibilang orang dengan dompet tebal. Begitu banyak pilihan kegiatan yang bisa dilihat didalamnya seperti halnya casino, billiard, bar untuk sekedar minum dan lantai dansa. Memang dari luar ini hanya seperti bar mewah biasa, namun sebenarnya didalam bar ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya para pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bahkan didalam bar ini terdapat sebuah kelompok yang serin disebut "Mafia Merah" mereka adalah sekumulan anak muda dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan dan cantik serta bergelimang harta. Namun disisi lain mereka adalah pembunuh yang keji dan tanpa ampun bagi korbannya.

"Annyeonghigaseoyo tuan muda. Selamat datang ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita cantik kepada salah satu dari mereka. Bisa dianggap kapten dari gen tersebut, sebut saja namanya Kwangyeon.

"Ne, sediakan pesanan kami seperti biasa dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah bertanya lagi apa yang perlu kalian bantu. Apa kalian tidak biasa mengingat pesanan kami?" ucap Kwangyeon pelan namun dingin.

"Ssh… sudahlah Kwang begitu saja kau marah." Kata Kris santai.

"A-ah… Ye, jeoseonghamnida tuan muda." Kata pelayan itu takut sembari membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Eum… noona sudah cukup jangan membungkuk terus." Kata seorang namja manis yang duduk disamping Kwangyeon, sebut saja namanya Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Dia memang pantas melakukannya." Jawab Kwangyeon santai.

"Tapi Kwangie, kasian dia. Lagi pula dia sudah minta maafkan.." kata Baekhyun lembut.

"Aish… baiklah…berhenti dan ambilkan pesanan kami." Kata Kwangyeon tenang.

"Kwang, kenapa kau selalu kasar padanya?" tanya Kris santai sembari senyulut sebatang rokok.

"Gege…" panggil Baekhyun sembari memberikan deathglare (gagal) pada Kris yang hanya direspon dengan mengangkat bahu dari Tao.

"Entahlah. Semua orang disini selalu membuat moodku rusak." Jawab Kwangyeon datar.

"Tapi Kwang, kalau kau jarang tersenyum seperti itu, kau bisa terlihat lebih tua." Kata Sehun pada Kwangyeon yang hanya dibalas tatapan santai dan

"Hmm." Dehem Kwangyeon. Jawaban inilah yang selalu membuat Baekhyun harus memutar otak untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan bagi mereka.

"Eh, by the way, bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kalian? Apa sudah selesai semua?" tanya namja imut dengan mata panda yang duduk disamping Kris, sebut saja namanya Tao pada Baekhyun dan Kwangyeon.  
"Aeh…"

**BLUSH~~~**

Baekhyun merona mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao yang begitu sederhana namun begitu berarti bagi masa depannya.

"Nggak gimana-giamana." Jawab singkat Kwangyeon yang membuat Baekhyun bagai tersambar petir.

"Euh… Kwangie?" panggil Baekhyun pada Kwangyeon sembari menunduk.

"Apa?" tanya Kwangyeon santai tanpa melihat maupun melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"A-ani…" kata Baekhyun singkat dan kemudian berlari ke toilet.

"Baekkie…" panggil Kris sembari mengejar Baekhyun dan mumbuang rokok yang baru saja ia hisap

"Mulai deh rudetnya dateng" makian pelan dari mulut Kwangyeon yang membuat Tao dan yang lainnya melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aish, EOMMA…" panggil Kyungsoo yang ikut berlari bersama Sulli dan Kwangmin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Kwang?" tanya Kai yang bingung dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Nggak… Tau." Jawab Kwangyeon santai

"Aish, jinjja.." respon Kai dan Tao bersamaan.

**-At Restroom-**

Baekhyun menangis didalam kamar mandi tanpa suara namun terdengar sedikit rintihan dari bibir kecilnya.

"Hiks Hiks…" rintihan pelan Baekhyun

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekkie-ya… buka pintunya chagiya… ada gege disini. Gege mohon jangan menangis lagi." Kata Kris sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut.

"Kris gege, eomma gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sedih.

"Hyung, apa Baekhyun hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Entahlah…Baikkie tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menangis saja didalam." Jawab Kris sedih dan sedikit putus asa.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eomma, buka pintunya eomma. Eomma kenapa sedih eomma? Cerita sama Dio. Dio mau kok dengerin eomma" ucap Kyungsoo dari luar pintu.

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia masih terngiang saat Ia membawa Kwangyeon kerumahnya untuk bertemu anaknya.

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

"Sayang, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Kwangyeon bingung.

"Ini rumah Baekkie dong. Terus rumah siapa lagi?" jawab Baekhyun santai sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa besar sekali? Apa nggak kesepian?"tanya Kwangyeon senmbari membuka seatbeltnya lalu membuka pinto mobil dan keluar.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sembari tersenyum melihat Kwangyeon. Pintu Baekhyun terbuka karena Kwangyeon sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kenapa seatbeltnya belum dibuka, hmm?" kata Kwangyeon lembut sembari membuka seatbelt Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kwangyeon begitu dekat dengannya menarik menarik dagu Kwangyeon dan mencium bibir Kwangyeon lembut. Kwangyeon hanya diam dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan namun Kwangyeon ingin melihat seberapa beraninya Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kwangie, kenapa diam saja? Kwangie nggak suka perlakuan Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

"Ani, Kwang suka kok."kemudian Kwangyeon mencium Baekhyun rakus dari dalam. Baekhyunpun membalas ciuman Kwangyeon dengan wajah yang merona. Sembari berciuman Kwangyeon menarik Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kwangyeon memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang sedang melingkarkan tangan di lehernya erat. Ia menahan badan Baekhyun di badan mobil sembari membelai pipi Baekhyun yang membuat rona dipipi Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Kwangyeon mulai menggerakkan jarinya dari pipi Baekhyun turun ke leher sedikit menggoda disana, lalu turun lagi hingga ke dada Baekhyun dan menyentil kecil nipple Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit maenggelinjang. Baekhyun pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke punggung Kwangyeon dan meremas kemeja Kwangyeon. Namun disaat mereka sedang bereciuman tiba-tiba…

"EHEM~"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I KILL YOU, BECAUSE YOU LOVE MY SON TOO

Main Cast : Byun baekhyun

Kim Kwangyeon

Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Kai

Choi Jinri as Sulli

Jo Kwangmin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : tentukan sendiri

Rate : T namun sesuai alur bisa saja jadi M

Disclaimer : **KWANGYEON MILIK BAEKHYUN DAN BAEKHYUN MILIK KWANGYEON**

Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua mereka, SM Ent, Startory Ent, Starship Ent dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : baca aja langsung ceritanya….

Warning : CRACK PAIR, OOC, YAOI, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan dan muntah-muntah, author pov

**DON'T LIKE****, ****DON'T****READ**

**Hehe**

**NGGAK KOK, BOLEH**

**TAPI REVIEW NE**

Let's enjoy ~

Terdengar deheman keras dari arah namja manis dengan perawakan kecil yang baru saja melihat kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun yang menyadari ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka pun mencoba melepaskan ciumannya. Namun Kwangyeon yang memang memiliki sikap dingin dan tidak peduli semakin mendekap erat pinggang Baekhyun sembari meperdalam ciuman mereka.

"EHEM EHEM~." Suara namja tersebut semakin keras. Ia tahu sebenernya keduanya dapat mendengar apa yang dia lakukan namun ia mencoba berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka.

'Astaga…. Kenapa mereka bisa berciuman ditempat umum seperti ini? Dasar.' Batin namja tersebut

"Eumh!" desah Baekhyun kasar karena mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas dari Kwangyeon. Namun Kwangyeon masih keras kepala dan tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Baekhyun mencoba memukul mukul pelan bahu Kwangyeon agar Kwangyeon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala Kwangyeon sekarang, namun karena Baekhyun TERLALU sayang pada Kwangyeon akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mencoba melepaskan diri secara halus.

Sebenarnya Kwangyeon juga tidak ingin melakukan ini kepada Baekhyun. Kwangyeon tahu kalau Baekhyun itu seseorang dengan sifat yang pemalu. Namun Kwangyeon tidak bisa menolak ciuman manis dari Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya mabuk. Kwangyeon kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan menarik saliva yang keluar dari keduanya dengan perlahan.

"Aigoo…. Kalau mau bercinta jangan didepan rumah jugalah. Memalukan." Ucap pedas namja manis yang sedari tadi melihat kegiatan mereka.

Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah karena hampir kehabisan nafas dan malu, berjalan kearah namja manis tersebut. Kemudian ia rangkul lembut bahu namja manis tersebut.

"Baby Kyungie…. Mianhae…. Tadi umma terbawa suasana. Eumh…. Sudahlah…. Ayo masuk…." Ucap Baekhyun kepada namja manis yang sebut saja namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Kwangyeon yang merasa diacuhkanpun mulai berjalan dengan santai sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan pemantik api. Ia berjalan sembari menghisap sebatang rokok menuju ke teras rumah Baekhyun. Ia merasa seperti ada yang melihatnya dengan aneh namun tak ia pedulikan. Kwangyeon mulai melihat sekeliling rumah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Kwangie, ayo masuk dulu…. Nggak enak kalo diluar." Kata Baekhyun sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo

Kwangyeon hanya diam namun mengikuti Baekhyun memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu single sofa yang ada disana sembari masih menghisap rokoknya. Baekhyun yang melihat sikap KwangyeonNya begitu tenang tersenyum kecil.

"Eumh…. Kwangie, Baekkie tinggal dulu ne…. mau buat minum dulu…. Kwangie mau minum apa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Apa aja deh." Jawab Kwangyeon singkat sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

BLUSH~~~~~~

"Eumh… ok. Wait ne…." ucap Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Kwangyeon dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eumh…. Apa kau kekasih umma ku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kwangyeon yang masih menghisap rokoknya.

Kwangyeon yang merasa ditanyai-pun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo

"Ne, wae?" Ucap Kwangyeon singkat

"A-ani…." Jawab Kyungsoo

Sementara hening sejenak saat Kwangyeon masih melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Ya, Kyungsoo merona saat dilihatnya Kwangyeon masih menatapnya dalam. Keadaan kini menjadi sangat canggung saat terlihat Kwangyeon berdiri dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang memang duduk di sofa panjang dekat dengan kursi yang tadi Kwangyeon duduki.

Kwangyeon menduduki bagian kursi kosong yang ada disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap bingung kearah Kwangyeon, sedikit berjengit ketika dilihatnya Kwangyeon mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Kwangyeon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, namun entah kenapa ia menarik kembali wajahnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan sikap Kwangyeon pun hanya menatap tidak paham pada Kwangyeon yang hanya dijawab Kwangyeong dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

Tak selang berapa lama Baekhyun keluar dengan membawa tiga gelas sirup, sebuah teko berisi sirup dan juga setoples kue kering untuk mereka.

"Hehehe…. Mian ne…. lama ya nunggunya? Tadi sempet lupa naruh sirup dimana…." Kata lupaka

"Aeh? Kok umma bisa lupa sih? Kan biasanya juga Dio taruh dilemari makan." Kata Kyungsoo sembari membantu Baekhyun menata sajian tersebut

"Hehehe…. Maklumi umma lah baby…. Umma kan lupa." Jawab Baekhyun sembari duduk di kursi single yang ada di depan Kwangyeon.

"Hahhh…. Umma…. Umma …. Selalu saja pelupa." Respon Kyungsoo sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe…. Ya sudahlah, by the way…. Ayo dimakan kuenya Kwangie…. Ini Baekkie yang buat sendiri loh…." Ucap Baekhyun malu.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo baby." Ucap Kwangyeon pada Baekhyun sembari menaruh dan mematikan api rokoknya di asbak.

"Aeh? Ne… gwaenchana…. Baby makan juga ne…." Jawab Baekhyun dengan rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"Ne umma…." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengambil kue kering dimeja yang memang dekat dengan tempat Kwangyeon.

Saat Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil kue, tanpa sengaja tatapan mata bulatnya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam mata Kwangyeon sebentar lalu diputuskan oleh alihan mata Kyungsoo yang menunduk sembari mengambil kue kering di toples.

Baekhyun memang tidak fokus dengan kegiatan mereka berdua karena ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, namun ia tidak bodoh saat tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat mereka saling melempar lirikan malu-malu. Ia tahu Kwangyeon memang bukan tipe orang yang tidak setia dan ia juga tahu jika anaknya sendiri –sebenarnya anak angkat- tidak mungkin memakan bangkai orangtuanya sendiri. Namun ia tahu, didalam hati mereka sekarang telah tumbuh benih-benih kasih sayang yang lebih dari sekedar ayah pada anak. Ini seperti, seorang pria yang mencintai pria lain dengan sepenuh hati tanpa meminta sesuatu yang lebih. Entahlah, Baekhyun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan berjalan menjauh.

"Eumh… umma keluar dulu ne." ucap singkat Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar.

Kwangyeon yang menyadari alasan Baekhyun pergi ambigupun ikut berdiri dan berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"BAEKKIE!" teriak Kwangyeon sembari berlari kecil untuk menjamah tubuh mungil yang sedang berjalan sembari menunduk.

"Baekkie…." Ucap Kwangyeon dan kemudian menarik tubuh mungil tersebut dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Ia membelai punggung tubuh kecil yang terlihat sedikit bergetar dan basah didaerah dada kanannya. Ia tahu bahwa kini Baekhyun tengah menangis, ia juga sadar bila tubuh kecil ini menangis karenanya.

Kini mereka berada di teras depan rumah Baekhyun, saling memeluk dengan sedikit rintihan kecil dari Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Namun dari balik jendela terlihatlah sesosok namja berperawakan kecil yang menatap sakit dengan keadaan. Ia melihat ibunya sendiri menangis karenanya walaupun tanpa ibunya beritahu itu adalah kesalahannya. Ia sadar ibunya selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan ibunya tidak sedikitpun marah terhadapnya saat ia melihat calon ayahnya dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Baek…." Panggil sebuah suara bass yang membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Kwangyeon.

"Yeoll…." Baekhyun menyahut suara tersebut sembari mengusap airmatanya cepat kemudian berjalan kearah sosok yang dipanggil "Yeoll" olehnya, atau sebut saja dia Park Chanyeol.

"Baekkie." Panggil sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Ini temanku, aku hanya ingin membukakan pintu untuknya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tetap berjalan dengan sedikit memakasakan tangannya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Kwangyeon.

"Tck." Decakan kecil dari bibir Kwangyeon yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun namun dapat dilihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Yeoll! Baru sampe kesini ya? Kapan pulang dari Seoul?" teriak Baekhyun senang sembari membukakan pintu kemudian merangkul tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk tanpa mengacuhkan Kwangyeon yang melihat marah kearahnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa seperti ada hawa tidak menyenangkanpun hanya terdiam sembari tersenyum saat Baekhyun bertanya kepadanya dengan sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia sadar bila sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang statusnya "mantan" suami ibunya itu datang ke New York di hari bekerja seperti ini. Bukankah Chanyeol itu adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang bisnisnya tidak dapat ditinggalkan barang sedetikpun sehingga waktu itu ibunya meminta mereka bercerai. Namun, kenapa sekarang ia ada disini? Didepan mata matanya, ibunya dan yang lebih anehnya lagi didepan Kwangyeon yang statusnya kini adalah "calon" suami ibunya.

Sedangkan Kwangyeon menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol karena kedatangannya ia diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun yang dimana statusnya adalah "calon" istrinya. Namun saat kedatangan Chanyeol, perhatian Baekhyun berubah menjadi kearah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Memang Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa diam, walaupun dia orang yang paling mudah digoda. Namun ini tidak biasa, ia terlihat santai jika bersama Chanyeol tidak seperti saat bersama dengannya. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit menjaga sikap dan suka mengalah.

Kwangyeon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keakraban Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berdiri dengan sedikit mendorong kursinya mundur. Ia berjalan keluar menjauhi ruangan yang membuatnya pengap dan ingin muntah. Kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan Kwangyeon pun ikut berdiri dan mengejar Kwangyeon. Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu, kejadiannya pasti akan jadi seperti ini namun ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan memeluk Chanyeol lembut. Dinyamankannya posisi pelukannya dengan Chanyeol sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol dalam.

Didalam hatinya sebenarnya ia begitu merindukan Chanyeol yang dimana statusnya adalah "mantan" suaminya yang sudah 4 tahun ini tak ada disampingnya. Namun disisi lain ia juga sangat sedih saat mengetahui Kwangyeon yang kini sedang menyandang status "calon" suaminya pergi dengan sejuta goresan dihatinya. Ia mendekap Chanyeol dalam dan meneteskan airmatanya didada bidang seorang Chanyeol. Entahlah ia juga tak mengerti alasan apa yang membuatnya menitikkan airmata seperti ini. Namun kini yang ia butuhkan hanya sebuah dekapan hangat yang dapat menenangkan keadaan hatinya yang sedang gundah.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

Pintu masih diketuk dari luar oleh beberapa orang. Kris dan Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Baekkie-ya, buka pintunya…. Gege mohon Baekkie…." Mohon Kris sembari mengetuk dan megoyang-goyangkan knop pintu.

"Umma, Dio mohon buka pintu…. Dio minta maaf umma…."

"Sulli, coba kau panggil Kwangyeon hyung. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita untuk membujuk Baekhyun hyung keluar dari toilet ini." Suruh Kwangmin sedikit tenang pada Sulli

"eumh…. Ne oppa, tapi… Sulli nggak yakin Kwangyeon oppa mau bantuin kita…." Jawab Sulli putus asa pada Kwangmin

"Ck, selalu saja putus asa sebelum melakukan. Kajja coba dulu." Ucap Kwangmin sedikit kesal.

"Aeh? Ne ne…." jawab Sulli singkat kemudian berlari keluar menuju tempat Kwangyeon dan yang lainnya tadi.

"Ck, Dio kau coba terus bujuk Baekkie untuk mau membukakan pintunya. Gege akan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, mungkin dia bisa membantu." Ucap Kris sedikit tak tahan dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin tersiksa saat ia mendengar rintihan Baekhyun yang sedikit mengeras dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ne, ge." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat dan kemudian mencoba membujuk Baekhyun agar keluar.

Kris mengeluaran ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka kemudian mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol yang kini memang masih ada di New York.

Tut~ Tut~

"Yeoboseyo."

TBC

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfiction EXO, LedAPPLE, F(x), dan Boyfriend . Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA atau TERLANJUR BACA HARAP REVIEW NE….

#Tebar bbuing-bbuing sama Sehun oppa dan Kwangyeon oppa

**NB: ****MINIMAL REVIEWNYA HARUS SEPULUH KALO GA…. GA BAKAL DITERUSIN… GOMAWO :3**

**AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...**


End file.
